Happy New Year with Akashi Family
by kisafuuma
Summary: rayakan tahun barumu bersama keluarga Akashi./'Kita menaaang! Ayah kalaah!"/"Sakura-chan kenapa memerah wajahnya? Sakit'/AkaKuro family


**Minnachiii, balik ke kisafuuma -daritadi balik mulu-. Karena udah tahun baru, saya bikin fict edisi tahun baru niih. Berhubung di facebook udah ada yang relain posting foto-foto unyu Kisedai sumber inspirasi, akhirnya bikinlah saya fict ini.**

**Kali ini saya bikin dari foto Akashi family yang terdiri dari Kuroko, Seiji, Kazuya, dan Seijuurou. Nah, untuk selanjutnya silahkan cekidot sendiri ceritanya okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

31 Desember 2013.

Hari itu merupakan hari terakhir sekaligus penutup tahun 2013. Kediaman keluarga Akashi nampaknya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk perayaan kembang api tahun baru di taman belakang rumah mewah kediaman Akashi itu. Termasuk Kisa Fuuma (author) akan merayakan bersama mereka.

Kita intip yuk kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

31-12-2013, 08.00 am.

"Ayaaah, banguun. Sudah pagi, sarapan bareng Seiji dan Kazuyaaa,"rengek seorang anak lelaki berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom kanan biru dan kiri kuning.

"Seiji-kun, hati-hati. Ayah bisa menodongkan gunting kalau dia marah,"ujar seorang anak lelaki yang satunya berambut baby blue dengan mata heterokrom yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya yang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ayah mereka yang masih terbalut selimut.

"Nggh...Seiji, Kazuya. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"erang si Ayah yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aduh, Ayah. Ini sudah pagi tau! Waktunya sarapan!"rengek Seiji yang makin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ayahnya. Dan karena goncangannya yang terlalu kencang, Seiji tak sengaja menarik Ayahnya terlalu kuat hingga sang Ayah sukses jatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya. Seiji dan Kazuya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"A-Ayah, Ayah tak apa-apa?"tanya Seiji takut-takut.

"Seiji-kun, aku takut kalau setelah ini..."ucap Kazuya makin sweatdrop.

"Seiji...Kazuya..."panggil Akashi dengan nada rendah penuh aura hitam dibelakangnya.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seiji-kun! Kazuya-kun! Kalian sudah membangunkan Ayah?"teriak Tetsuya dari lantai bawah.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Tetsuya mendengus kesal, lalu menyusul kedua buah hatinya ke kamar dia dan suaminya. "Seiji-kun, Kazuya-kun. Sudah saatnya ma-''

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...asem. Siapa itu yang ketawa kayak orang habis nonton banci taman lawang habis diuber hansip lalu kecemplung ke got?

Oalah, ternyata Seiji dan Kazuya tengah dihukum oleh Akashi karena mereka membuat Ayah mereka jatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya seperti tadi. Tapi, harusnya kalau dihukum bukannya nangis ya? Ya iyalah, bagaimana tidak ketawa kalau sekarang mereka sedang DIGELITIKIN terus sama Akashi tanpa melepas kedua anak itu dalam dekapannya. Kedua anak itu sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena tak tahan digelitiki terus oleh Ayahnya tanpa mau melepaskan mereka.

Tetsuya yang melihat mereka tengah melaksanakan komedi pagi hari pun hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan tersenyum geli dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Huahahahaha! Ayah, hentikan! Ga tahan geli niih! Huahahaha,"jerit Seiji disela-sela tawanya yang kencang membahana sampai keluar rumah.

"Heh, ini hukuman karena kamu menjatuhkanku dengan tidak elitnya. Makanya, rasakan nih jurus maut gelitik milik Ayah!"ujar Akashi terus menggelitik Seiji yang digelitik paling keras daripada Kazuya.

"Ayah, ampun! Huahahahaha! Aku kan tak melakukan apa-apa! Huahahaha!"ucap Kazuya masih disela-sela tawanya.

"Seiji-kun, Kazuya-kun. Sudah-sudah kenapa? Masih pagi tau, jangan bikin komedi pagi hari kenapa? Ayo, cepat sarapan sana,"titah Tetsuya masih tersenyum melihat dua buah hatinya bermain gelitik dengan Ayahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Tetsuya, Akashi langsung melepas kedua buah hati mereka dan membiarkan mereka lari menuju lantai bawah seperti yang diperintahkan Papanya. Akashi yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya karena menggelitiki anaknya tadi langsung merapikan baju tidurnya.

"Akashi-kun, kau seperti biasa bermain sama anak-anak sampai ketawanya seperti petir disiang hari,''ucap Tetsuya sambil menghela nafas.

"Yah, namanya juga anak-anak. Aku suka mengerjai mereka itu saja,"ujar Akashi menghampiri Tetsuya dan mencium keningnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyusul mereka untuk sarapan bersama,"ucap Tetsuya dibarengi oleh Akashi yang merangkul pundaknya sambil berjalan turun ke bawah.

"hmm, yahh.."jawab Akashi tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

-skip time-

10.00 am...

"hmm..."

"..."

"Seiji-kun..."

"hmm..."

"Seiji-kun..."

"Apa?" tanya Seiji mulai kesal dipanggil terus oleh Kazuya.

"Ano, kapan kamu mulai jalan? Kudamu terancam tuh..."ucap Kazuya.

"Hayo, bisa tidak kamu melewatinya?"goda Akashi dengan seringainya.

Tau mereka sedang apa? Main CATUR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm..."

"Sebentar, Seiji-kun,"ucap Kazuya lalu memajukan badannya. Kini ia menjalankan si ksatria yang tadi berada di depan kuda hitam milik Ayahnya menuju samping raja dan memakan raja tersebut dan akhirnya...

"Skakmat, Ayah kalah,"ucap Kazuya sambil tersenyum nyengir. Lalu diikuti oleh Seiji yang juga nyengir.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan tempat bermain anak-anak Tetsuya hening sekali. Karena bingung ia mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"YEEEEEIIIIIYY! KITA MENAAAANG, AYAH KALAAAAAH!"teriak Seiji dan Kazuya sambil pelukan seperti teletubies dan menari berputar-putar sampai pusing.

Akashi yang dikalahkan dalam permainan catur pun menghela nafas. Akhirnya sekian lama ia bermain catur melawan Midorima ia dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Tetsuya yang tadi mau masuk ruangan sepertinya pingsan karena teriakan anak-anak itu membuatnya kaget bukan main.

Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya pingsan langsung menghampirinya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Tetsuya, kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Akashi khawatir.

Kazuya dan Seiji langsung berhenti menari ketika melihat Ibu mereka pingsan.

"Papaa, Papa tak apa-apa? Kok pingsan?"tanya Kazuya dan Seiji bersamaan dengan puppy eyes yang sukses membuat author mencelos begitu saja.

"Papamu tak apa-apa kok. Dia pingsan karena kaget dengan teriakan kalian,''ucap Kisa (author).

"Uwaaah! Kisa-chan sejak kapan duduk disana?"jerit Seiji sambil menunjuk Kisa.

"Dari tadi,"jawab Kisa. Kok malah jadi kayak Kuroko ya?

"Kalian bisa bikin orang jantungan kalau teriak seperti tadi lho,''tambah Kisa.

"Uhh, maafkan kami, Papa''ucap mereka berdua kompak dengan tatapan memelas. Tetsuya yang tadi pingsan langsung bangun ketika mendengar suara anaknya yang memelas tadi. Akashi lalu menurunkan Tetsuya dan duduk di karpet ruangan.

"Papa tidak apa-apa, sayang''ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum pada kedua anak itu.

"Benar nih?"tanya Seiji meyakinkan.

"Iya,"jawab Tetsuya.

"Haah, syukurlah kalau begitu,''ucap Kazuya sambil menghela nafas.

"Akashi-kun, bukannya kamu mengundang yang lain untuk menginap disini bersama anak mereka?"tanya Kisa sambil memangku Seiji.

"Iya, tapi nanti siang mereka baru datang,'' jawab Akashi sambil duduk disebelah Tetsuya.

"Oh, begitu..."

"Nanti malam juga akan ada kembang api lhoooo,"ujar Seiji semangat.

"Oya?"

"Iya, tahun lalu juga begitu. Tapi sayang Tante Momoi dan Om Daiki tidak datang,"tambah Seiji dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Karena tahun ini mereka luang. Jadi, kuajak mereka kesini untuk bermain dengan anak-anak,''ucap Akashi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.."ucap Kisa sambil menimang-nimang Seiji dipangkuannya.

-skip time-

02.55 pm.

"Seiji-kuun, Kazuya-kuun! Liat apa yang Mbak Kisa bawa?"seru Kisa.

Seiji dan Kazuya menoleh dan menghentikan aktifitas bermain balok mainan.

"Aaah, Yuya-kuun, Sakura-chaaan!"seru keduanya kompak sambil menghampiri kedua anak yang diantar oleh Kisa.

Aomine Yuya, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun berambut biru tua dan berkulit gelap memakai kemeja biru dan jeans hitam ini adalah anak pertama Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Satsuki.

Adiknya yang berumur 7 tahun (seumuran dengan Kazuya dan Seiji) bernama Aomine Sakura, gadis berambut pink sakura dan bermata biru tua ini adalah teman sekolah Kazuya dan Seiji. Mereka juga sering bermain besama disekolah.

Seiji memeluk Yuya dan Kazuya memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang dipeluk langsung merona wajahnya. Aih manisnya, pikir Kisa.

"Aah, Sakura-chan merona tuh,''ucap Seiji sambil menunjuk Sakura yang tengah dipeluk Kazuya. Penasaran Kazuya melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kenapa? Sakit?"tanya Kazuya polos sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Kazuya-kun. Aku tidak sakit kok, hehehe''jawab Sakura nyengir.

"Itu namanya malu-malu. Kalau Sakura dipeluk oleh Kazuya lalu merona wajahnya itu artinya dia malu sama kamu, Kazuya-kun,''ucap Kisa.

"Malu kenapa?"tanya Kazuya polos.

"Entahlah, coba kamu tanyakan pada Sakura-chan."jawab Kisa sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kemudian terjadilah perbincangan polos antara Kazuya dan Sakura yang makin ditanya makin membuat Sakura memerah wajahnya. Sedangkan Kisa yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, ada yang datang lagi rupanya. Kalian bermainlah dulu sendiri, Mbak Kisa mau ke depan sebentar,"ucap Kisa lalu meninggalkan empat anak itu yang masih asyik dengan obrolan polos mereka.

"Selamat datang, Midorima-san, Takao-san, Kise-san...lho, Kise-san istrimu mana?"ucap Kisa menyambut tiga orang yang keluar bersamaan dari mobil mereka.

"Istriku nanti menyusul, ssu. Makanya kuajak Kei-chan kesini. Dia sempat nangis sepanjang perjalanan tadi, ssu''jawab Kise sambil menggendong Keita yang masih sembab matanya karena habis menangis.

"Karena rumahnya dekat denganku jadi aku juga mengantarnya kesini-nanodayo,''ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatnya yang melorot -maklum pesek, ups!-

"Shin-chan, kan kamu sendiri yang mengajaknya kesini,''sanggah Takao sambil menggendong Takaki yang masih tidur.

"Diamlah, Bakao!"ucap Midorima.

Takao dan Kisa tertawa melihat reaksi Midorima yang tetap tsundere (meski mau tapi malu) yang tak bisa lepas darinya. Lalu, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama masih dibarengi dengan perbincangan mereka.

-skip time-

08.30 pm.

Sekarang kediaman Akashi sangatlah ramai dengan datangnya teman-teman mereka semasa SMA maupun SMP mereka beserta anak-anak mereka. Yuk kita kenalan dengan mereka.

Pertama dari keluarga Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Satsuki bersama dua anak mereka yang bernama Aomine Yuya dan Aomine Sakura, kakak beradik yang beda 3 tahun.

Kedua dari keluarga Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Takao dengan anak tunggal mereka Midorima Takaki. Oya anak ini memiliki wajah yang sama seperti Takao hanya saja tsunderenya turunan Midorima, hahaha.

Ketiga dari keluarga Kise Ryota dan istrinya dengan anak tunggal mereka beserta yang masih dalam kandungan istrinya. Anaknya bernama Kise Keita, wajahnya mirip Ayahnya, hanya saja agak cengeng.

Keempat dari keluarga Kagami Taiga dan istrinya yang berasal dari Amerika dengan anaknya yang bernama Kagami Monica. Anaknya berambut pirang dan memiliki mata ruby seperti Ayahnya, alisnya pun bercabang seperti Kagami.

Kelima dari keluarga Murasakibara Atsushi dan istrinya dengan kedua anak lelakinya yang bernama Murasakibara Kyou dan Murasakibara Rei. Keduanya sama-aama berambut ungu dan hobi ngemil, tapi Kyou memiliki mata berwarna ungu, sedangkan Rei memiliki mata berwarna pink.

Terakhir adalah tuan rumah Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya beserta dua anak kembarnya yang kompak, Akashi Seiji san Akashi Kazuya. Keduanya memiliki mata heterokrom biru-kuning, tapi Seiji memiliki rambut berwarna merah, sedangkan Kazuya memiliki rambut berwana baby blue seperti Tetsuya.

Dan Kisa pun terhitung juga disitu sebagai tamu -istimewa-.

Anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya, sedangkan para orang tua sibuk dengan canda tawa mereka. Kisa sendiri ditugasi oleh Akashi untuk menemani anak-anak mereka untuk bermain bersama.

"Main apa nih?"tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau main 'dekat dan jauh'?"usul Kisa.

"Hah? 'dekat-jauh' apa itu?''tanya Seiji penasaran.

"Gampang kita hompimpa, yang kalah akan ditutup matanya dengan kain. Nih, Mbak Kisa bawa,"ucap Kisa sambil mengeluarkan kain merah panjang.

Kemudian, semuanya hompimpa (kecuali Kisa) dan hasilnya...

"Kazuya, kau ajak..."ucap Seiji.

Manyun. Kazuya cemberut dengan unyunya membuat Akashi dan Tetsuya yang melihatnya langsung tutup mulut menahan tawanya. Kisa jawdrop melihat reaksinya yang cemberut. Mungkin sifat Ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah kalah melekat juga pada anaknya.

"Sudah, Kazuya-kun. Sabar yaah..."ucap Sakura sambil menepuk kepala Kazuya lembut.

"Ayo, Kazuya-kun. Sini diikat dulu kainnya,"ucap Kisa. Kazuya menghampiri Kisa lalu mengikatkan kain merah itu ke kepalanya dan menutupi matanya.

"Oke, sekarang semua menyebar!"perintah Kisa.

Semua pun menyebar dengan jarak agak jauh. "Oke, sekarang Kazuya-kun. Kuperintahkan untuk mencari Sakura-chan. Yang lain bilang 'jauh' kalau Kazuya masih jauh dari Sakura, kalau Kazuya semakin dekat dengan Sakura bilang 'dekat' atau 'sangat dekat' oke?"ucap Kisa.

"OKE!"sahut semuanya.

"Yaak, mulai!"seru Kisa sambil mendorong sedikit punggung Kazuya. Dan dimulainya permainan ini semua mata orang tua mereka teralih pada permainan mereka dan mulai tertarik dengan tontonan baru mereka.

Selangkah demi selangkah Kazuya berjalan sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ia terus berjalan sambil berusaha menggapai apa yang di depannya.

"Jauh''

''Jauh''

''Dekat''

''Jauh''

''Dekat''

''Dekat''

Suara anak-anak menggema di ruangan itu, termasuk orang tua mereka yang ikut meneriakinya. Kazuya terus berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dituju. Sedangkan Sakura makin takut dengan Kazuya yang berada di samping kirinya yang tak lama lagi akan menangkapnya.

"Dekat...Dekaaaat..."

"SANGAT DEKAAAT''seru yang lain.

Merasa sudah memegang sehelai rambut yang halus, Kazuya langsung mendekat dan meraba apa yang ia pegang. Oke, dia mendapatkan mangsanya. Dan ia pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat hingga ia terduduk disebelahnya.

"Siapa yaaa?"ujar Kazuya.

"..."Sakura terdiam karena takut ketahuan.

Sedangkan Aomine mati-matian menutup mulut Satsuki yang segera meneriakkan anaknya. Tapi nanti jadi ngga seru kalau Kazuya tahu duluan.

Kazuya meraba wajah, pipi, baju, dan rambut Sakura. Sakura merinding ketika Kazuya menyentuhnya. Namun, satu yang Kazuya hafal tentang Sakura. Stroberi. Sakura sering memakai ikat rambut atau jepit rambut bentuk stroberi, bahkan shampoo yang digunakannya juga beraroma stroberi. Jadi, ketika ia mencium rambut Sakura, ia langsung menebak dengan tepat.

"Ini pasti Sakura-chaaan!"serunya penuh keyakinan.

"Benaar?"tanya Kisa menggoda.

"Iyaaa,"sahut Kazuya.

"Nah, ayo kita buktikan. Ayo semuanya, hitung yaaa.."

"tigaa..."

"dua..."

"SATUUU!"

Kisa melepaskan ikat kepala Kazuya. Kazuya membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang didepannya. "Yak, benaaar! Selamat yaaa!"seru Kisa. Semuanya bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilan Kazuya dalam mencari Sakura.

Sakura merona lagi wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kazuya yang ternyata ikut merona karena bisa melihat wajah Sakura sedekat ini -sambil memeluknya pula-.

"Kyaaaa! Sakura-chan dan Kazuya-kun serasiiiiii!"jerit Satsuki fangirling. Semua yang ada disitu juga ikut menyoraki pasangan cilik itu.

Sampai malam puncak pun makin dekat...

-skip time-

11.55 pm.

"Ayo semuanya! Lima menit lagi peluncuran kembang api,"seru Akashi.

Semuanya keluar dari ruang tengah menuju taman belakang yang sudah disediakan meja dan tempat duduk untuk melihat kembang api. Wajah mereka terlihat tak sabar menantikan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan. Semua berharap cemas menantikan suara gemuruh ledakan kembang api.

Dan inilah detik-detiknya...

11.59.20.

"Semuanya hitung bersama yaaa..."seru Kisa mengomando semuanya.

"10"

"9"

"8"

''7"

"6''

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1..!''

"HAPPY NEW YEAAAR!"

Kembang api pun dinyalakan dan suara gemuruh ledakan pun menggema diangkasa. Semua yang tengah melihatnya berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Ada yang memfotonya dan disimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan akan pergantian tahun 2014.

Semua do'a dipanjatkan untuk kemajuan yang berarti untuk tahun yang baru ini.

Happy New Year for all!

The end...

**Fiuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga dalam sehari. Author menulis ini dalam keadaan sangat ribut karena diluar rumah author banyak banget kembang api yang meledak-ledak diangkasa sampai tak bisa tidur. **

**Selamat Tahun Baru semuanyaaaaa! XD**

**Happy New Year 2014!**

**kisafuuma**


End file.
